


Can we dance?

by Scarletbat



Series: Sacred vows [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a songfic<br/>Jason realized they haven't had their first dance as a married couple and fixes that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Damian is out of character but that is to show how he's grown over the years and he's changed but on the inside he's still a little asshole

Damian was bored because each of these parties were the same people asking if he or Dick was single business proposals and fake smiles. They still hadn't told the family of his and Jason's marriage. "TT I wish Todd was here." Damian mumbled leaning on a nearby wall and speak of the devil Jason walked in smiling in a tux Damian had never seen him in. "Excuse me!" Jason shouted and everyone turned to look at him. "I'm looking for Damian anyone seen him?" Jason asked and instantly people began to whisper, starting gossip as to why this man would be looking for the youngest Wayne. "Tt over here you fool!" Damian shouted and even Bruce turned to look at him. Jason walked over to him and leaned down "Damian Wayne-Todd were you hiding from me?" Jason whispered teasingly. "As if Todd we both know I am more skilled in stealth than you." Damian replied smirking and Jason shook his head. "Yeah right but I'm here for one reason and one reason only. You owe me a dance." Jason declared and Damian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What are you babbling about now Todd?" Damian asked not liking where this conversation was going. "Our first dance as a married couple we didn't have one remember?" Jason whispered smiling. "TT you are insufferable Todd." Damian replies but gave Jason his hand anyway. Leading him to the dance floor. "So Mr. Todd how are you this evening?"Jason asked spinning Damian around and dipping him. Tt Just fine Tod though you have been avoiding me my love." Damian said as Jason lifted him up. Some guest watched witg interest, while others watched with envy at the two. "Nope had something to do for B." Jason said carefully leading the dance across the room. "Tt figures, father has been more secretive but next time notify me of your whereabouts I was...concerned." Damian admitted biting his lip. "Aw you do love me for more than my dick." Jason teased earning a kick from his husband. 'Besides I wasn't gonna make you a widower this early in the marriage." Jason said ending the dance and reporters quickly swarmed the two demanding answers. "Mr Wayne what's the relationship between you and this mysterious man? Is there a relationship in place? Is this a business deal?" And a whole tidal wave of questions. Jason removed his jacket and covered Damian before he threatened the press. "Back away or youll figure out just who i am." Leading Damian outside, Jason put him onto his motorcycle and told him to hold on before leaving the family and mob of reporters in the dust. "So gorgeous you wanna go to the safehouse or the manor?" Jason asked focusing on the road. "The safehouse we also have a wedding night to make up for beloved!" Damian replied and Jason smiled. "You're right gorgeous and don't forget the honeymoon." Jason said and laughed all the way to the safehouse.

Around 10 minutes later the two arrived to a set of apartments in upper east Gotham. "Like it?" Jason asked as the light flicked on. TT I'll admit it is impressive but how did you acquire it?" Damian asked crossing his arms and Jason smiled. Contrary to others belief I am not illiterate and I do know a thing or two about business and science thanks to your mommy. Oh and in Japan my name is Peter Jackson and i write novels while dabbling in the medical field." Jason said proudly while Damian only looked at him shocked. "Well I must say that is not what I was expecting Beloved." Damian said leaning against the wall and undoing his own tie Yeah but I know what you're thinking I stopped selling drugs after we started dating and nearly caught a bullet to the ass." Jason said wincing at the memory. ' _Never drinking with Rā's again_ ' Jason vowed in his head. Well beloved you said you brought me here for a reason and I know it so what will you do?" Damian asked walking towards him but Jason decided to meddle with him a little. Ever so eager little Demon but not yet how about another Dance?" Jason asked and Damian scowled but obliged him. "Where is the music Todd?" Damian sighed while Jason took out a remote and clicked it. "Wrap me in a bolt of lightning..." The song began and Damian smirked. "Your memory does not escape you does it Todd?" Damian asked recognizing the song as Jason took his hand once again and they just danced there for the rest of the night... Until nightwing busted in to retrieve Damian and interrupted them. "Little wing you know Bruce's rule no keeping Damian without calling everyone, and speaking of Bruce you'd better come along or else he's gonna drag you to the manor himself and..." Dick rambled. "So much for our dance." Jason whispered giving Damian an apologetic look. TT it is fine beloved but next time Grayson will be hung on a mantle." Damian said and Dick stopped his rambling at the sound of his name. "What?" Dick asked looking over at the two but they only gave him mischievous looks as they pushed him out of the door. "Well it was fun while it lasted." Jason said as they drove to the manor but he knew that next time it would be even longer he'd make sure of that.

 

 


End file.
